A business meeting
by pink-star210
Summary: Basically think should have happened surrounding the meeting with Sid in November 2012
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh thought I might find you two here" Michelle said as she walked through the door to the café to find her two favourite men Ryan her Son and Steve her boyfriend.

"Come here" Her boyfriend said scampering off his chair to give her a cuddle.

"Ahaha well that's a nice welcome isn't it" She said as her and her son laughed at Steve actions

"There was no one at the flat so I took a wild guess" She managed to stumble out before Steve placed one smacker of a kiss on her lips. Oh boy had she missed them. She had been in island visiting her parents while also taking a break from life in general on the street but while she was over there, she had managed to get herself into an impossible situation, one she knew neither her or Steve were ready for in their relationship

"Well I didn't think your flight was getting in till this afternoon" He said bringing her from her thoughts and worries.

"Yes well I couldn't wait to get back to the men I love" She said bending down to give her adult son a quick kiss. She then turned back towards Steve and gave him a look of concern

"You alright" She asked, probably just her hormones messing about, making her worry about unnecessary stuff.

"Yeah why didn't you call me I would have picked you up

"There was a massive queue of taxis it was just easier"

"Yeah but id have liked to have picked you up"

"Well next time then go on just sit down. Eh Roy can I have a cof no tea please"

"Yeah eh two seconds" Replied the constantly busy café man. She quickly pulled out a seat trying to hide to stumble she had, just had over choosing her drink.

"Ouhhhiioo" Her boyfriend grumbled while taking a seat

"Oh I whats wrong with you then"

"Football injuries" Her son answered trying to be smart.

"Oh yeah Rob texted me all the match reports sounds hilarious"

"Oh yeah it was especially when he was on the ball" Ryan said making the whole situation into a joke which just wound Steve up further.

"I was the thickness of the cross bar away from being hurt" Steve said putting on his best puppy eyes as Michelle tried her best to sympathise with him.

"Instead of being the man who lost us the game, Rob scored a screamer in the top corner"

"Ahh well Rob had a trial for Crune you know"

"Yeah well let's stop talking about Rob eh we should be celebrating the fact your home safe" Her boyfriend said clearly becoming agitated at how much his girlfriend spoke about him.

"And I'm very glad to be home" She said leaning in for another luscious kiss as Rob walked in looking all smug the way he does to himself

"And here's Rob now" Ryan said as he walked up to them all.

"Oh hiya" She said standing up to greet him with a quick peck on the cheek.

"This is good news I've eh set up a meeting today with Sid sudulrty"

"Ohh don't you mean slimy Sid Sudulrty" She said tensing her body up to the mention of his name. It was weird to think that in a few months she would be simply to do that easy everyday move.

"Oi I've worked dead 'ard to get him over here again and he's talking big numbers now so trust me, we need this order you have to be the one to swing it for us" He said placing his hands on the table leaning down into her until she felt pressured to oblige even though she felt totally crap, having been sick most of the morning already.

"Well I don't want to let the side down so I'll go get changed"

"You've only just stepped through the door" Commented Steve, if only he knew she would much rather be with him that stuck in a office.

"I've a put a proposal together but we need every base covered"

"Right well can you give me ten minutes"

"You can't get ready in ten minutes" Steve once again chimed in, trying his best to get her to stay, but she couldn't not with Sid Sudultry.

"I can when it's important" She snapped back before getting her stuff together and leaving with Rob.

**So I was watching old eps and this came into my head- don't know if its to be a 2/3 parter or more please comment your suggestions **


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you get Sid Sultry talking about an order this big" Michelle asked**. **She was sat in her office chair looking through paperwork, freshly dressed and looking as best she could which was difficult having only been sick once again back in the flat while changing.

"My boyish charm and a few white lies" Rob replied smiling to himself while walking around the office with documents in his hand as well.

"White lies" She questioned him

"I told him we were on the cusp of a major expansion into a second factory"

"A second factory"

"Well clench this deal and it could happen" He said smugly once again as she sighed in disbelief just as Steve walked in.

"Hiya wondered if you fancied going out for lunch" Steve asked jigging from leg to leg. Bless his little heart only trying to be nice and cute welcoming her back, best he could, but hormones once again got in the way and she totally snapped without meaning too.

"Steve you know we've got a meeting, Robs done an amazing job to get us this far, we cant lose this deal" She moaned while stacking piles up piles of paper.

"I wanted to take you out for lunch somewhere romantic and expensive I was being spontaneous"

"Yes well can you be spontaneous a bit later love please"

"Well no because then that would be a plan you know and plans by their nature aren't spontaneous"

"Our client will be here any minute" Rob butted in getting annoyed at the fellow mans actions.

"Ahh ohh well you might be best to relax you look a bit tense"

"You are making me tense"

"Okay love how about you just go okay this is work" Michelle said standing up to try and get Steve to leave.

"Okay if that's what you want I'll leave you to your important meeting"

"Thank-you" She whispered before turning back to Rib and apologised

"Eh had the Wilson order gone"

"Eh Kirks just loading it now"

"I want it away before Sid gets here" He said walking out to try and get Kirk to speed up. Michelle sat back down in her chair and slowly started to regret the way she had spoken to Steve, she was hating this feeling one thing but hormones making her do another it was driving her insane. She could only think of the one way to fix it, so quickly walked out the factory and straight over to Steve who was still pondering outside wondering what to do.

"Im so sorry babe, I've been such a cow today and you've only tried to help" She said clinging onto him.

"Hey come on beautiful it doesn't matter, you've got enough on your plate without me causing picky fights with everyone, so don't worry eh"

"It does though you've not done anything" She said trying to stop the tears from falling as Sid pulled up in his car.

* * *

"No one keeps me waiting" Sid said pacing up and down the office floor. They were both well in the office and Rob had gone on some mysterious disappearing act right when he was needed.

"I'm always on time, never late. 25 years in this business and I've never been late"

"Well I'm sure Rob will be here any second, you know how he likes to make a big entrance" Michelle stuttered out trying to keep the important man in-front of her happy.

"Big entrance don't soft talk me, 2 minutes and I'm gone"

"Well eh tell you what why don't I make us a coffee while you're waiting and you can look over the paperwork" She said trying to hand him the paper but he wouldn't take it so just put it down softly on the table.

"Eh black and a sugar"

"Milky and two sugars" He corrected her before she stormed out her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"Well where is he" She asked as she found Kirsty running around manically.

"He disappeared"

"What do you mean disappeared"

"I went outside and he's not there"

"Well he only left two minutes ago, he took out a box for Kirk"

"No sign of Kirk and no sign of Rob"

"Well that's not possible unless maybe he's popped to the Kabin or Dev's"

"I checked there too" Kirsty said shaking her head.

"This doesn't make any sense did you try the rovers or the caf"

"I didn't think he'd go that far when he's got such an important meeting cant you call him"

"He's not got his phone on him"

"Can you please just go check and tell him we need him now"

"Yeah sure" Kirsty said before dashing off. Michelle slowly walked off to the kitchen to make the drinks as Sid came out looking absaultly mad.

"Sorry but this has gone on long enough I'm going" He said storming out the factory.

"Oh no oh Sid wait" She called after him but by the time she had got outside he was already in his car driving away.

* * *

"So he's gone then" Rob said as he paced up and down the floor.

"Yeah he went about 5 minutes ago I did everything I could part from handcuff him to the radiheater, where were you anyway"

"Ask you boyfriend" He said towering over her making sure to empathise the word boyfriend.

"What"

"Steve locked me in the back of the van and Kirk drove me half way to Clivalow"

"No"

"Yes"

"No Steve wouldn't do something like that; he knows how important this is"

"Defend him to the cows' crom all you like I know what happened"

"Yes and I know Steve, where's Kirk"

"In the gents throwing up, got car sick on the way home, how mad was Sid"

"Fuming"

"Yeah well he's not the only one. Right just give me ten minutes to calm down and I'll get on the phone to start grovelling, we need that order".


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle got into her flat absaultly mental if what Rob said was true so could tell tonight would end up with Steve sleeping on the sofa. She got in surprised to see Steve had stuck to his suggestion and made tea for her, he had decorated the place beautifully with little candles and nice big glasses of wine. She went to take a seat as Ryan got up to leave them in piece and Steve sat down next to her sensing the mood she was in.

"You alright" He asked thinking it would be a good place to start.

"Yeah im fine" She replied swishing the wine in her glass around.

"Seem a bit quiet that's all"

"Yeah sorry had a complete disaster at work today"

"Really"

"Yep, our big important meeting went pear shaped, Rob missed it completely and I ended up looking like a total fool"

"And then Rob tried to blame you for the whole thing" She said standing up to see his reaction as he wondered into the kitchen.

"Like you'd do something as stupid as lock him in the van"

"No" He said distracting himself, tampering with the dirty dishes.

"Uh no I don't believe it"

"What"

"It was you"

"Wha-"

"You locked Rob in the van" and he didn't need to answer she already knew the answer from his face.

"Steve how could ya"

"B-its-w-it-b- you know it was a joke"

"It was a joke we lost a crucial order because of you today and that was a joke"

"No"

"I looked like a total idiot is that a joke"

"No"

"Ruining my job maybe that's a big joke to you"

"No"

"Do you know what Carla relies on me and Rob to keep that's place going, people jobs depend on us, we're busting a gut every single day over there and you seem to think it's just one big funny joke"

"But you don't know what Robs like"

"Aww he's trying to do his job like I am and all you're doing is acting like a spoilt selfish little child"

"Look you've only been back five minutes and you're already taking his side, this is what he wants"

"When are you gonna grown up" She yelled right in his face

"You know what there's no point talking to you"

"No well there's not much point talking to you either, where you going" She asked panicking now that he was getting his jacket on

"Like you care"

"Ohhh Steevee"

"Look you want Rob you can 'ave him" He shouted before running off down the stairs, leaving Michelle in probably the worst state he could, pregnant and upset.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Michelle stumbled across her so called boyfriend in the café ordering coffee as he obviously hadn't been home yet to get breakfast, she quickly ordered her egg sandwich and Steve got served his drink before commenting on how she looked.

"You're looking nice today"

"Yes well it certainly isn't for your benefit, me and Rob have got a meeting in Sheffield later, a meeting which I may add he had to bust a gut to organise after your little fun and games yesterday"

"Well yeah I said I'm sorry"

"Stuff sorry" She said turning back to Anna, wishing he would just go away or try and be nice and helpful towards her for a change.

"This is my career you're messing with"

"Its him he's messing with my head"

"Oh here we go"

"Look the bloke fancies you and you won't see it"

"Will you change the record me and rob are mates and colleagues, that is all we are and all we ever will be understand"

"Michelle"

"Im not interested" She said paying for her food.

"Like I wasn't stressed enough without today" She added glumly before walking out, feeling once again sad and upset with her so called boyfriend.

* * *

"Don't look so nervous" Rob said to her as they both checked off orders for the final time before leaving.

"I feel like I'm about to sit an exam"

"You look terrific big Sid won't know what's hit him" He said gently placing his hand around her waist, one thing she hated him doing to her especially when she wasn't his to touch.

"All right so all I am is eye candy is it"

"Hahaha yeah guess so"

"Do you know what if we blow this I'm going to kill Steve"

"Forget him it's going to be fine" She heard him say once again trying to make her forget about Steve, as if that was ever going to happen she thought as once again the taste of bile began to rise up her throat.

"Eh yeah I need to go now" She said indicating to the toilet, not waiting for an answer and just left to start throwing up her entire guts as the little baby made its self comfy in her tummy.

* * *

"Michelle are you still in here Robs wondering" Julie asked sounding rather frazzled by life in general.

"Yes I am tell him I'll be a moment" She replied continuing to apply a decent amount of make-up to hide the pale skin that was starting to show. She was feeling desperately ill and tired and just wanted Steve to come whisk her away somewhere nice and romantic, where they could both cuddle up together and forget about all their worries but like that was going to happen, the way she had treated him over the past few days has probably warned him off her which is not what she wanted. So with a huff and grumble made her way back into the office to try and get this dreaded meeting over with.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Michelle stumbled across her so called boyfriend in the café ordering coffee as he obviously hadn't been home yet to get breakfast, she quickly ordered her egg sandwich and Steve got served his drink before commenting on how she looked.

"You're looking nice today"

"Yes well it certainly isn't for your benefit, me and Rob have got a meeting in Sheffield later, a meeting which I may add he had to bust a gut to organise after your little fun and games yesterday"

"Well yeah I said I'm sorry"

"Stuff sorry" She said turning back to Anna, wishing he would just go away or try and be nice and helpful towards her for a change.

"This is my career you're messing with"

"Its him he's messing with my head"

"Oh here we go"

"Look the bloke fancies you and you won't see it"

"Will you change the record me and rob are mates and colleagues, that is all we are and all we ever will be understand"

"Michelle"

"Im not interested" She said paying for her food.

"Like I wasn't stressed enough without today" She added glumly before walking out, feeling once again sad and upset with her so called boyfriend.

"Don't look so nervous" Rob said to her as they both checked off orders for the final time before leaving.

"I feel like I'm about to sit an exam"

"You look terrific big Sid won't know what's hit him" He said gently placing his hand around her waist, one thing she hated him doing to her especially when she wasn't his to touch.

"All right so all I am is eye candy is it"

"Hahaha yeah guess so"

"Do you know what if we blow this I'm going to kill Steve"

"Forget him it's going to be fine" She heard him say once again trying to make her forget about Steve, as if that was ever going to happen she thought as once again the taste of bile began to rise up her throat.

"Eh yeah I need to go now" She said indicating to the toilet, not waiting for an answer and just left to start throwing up her entire guts as the little baby made its self comfy in her tummy.

"Michelle are you still in here Robs wondering" Julie asked sounding rather frazzled by life in general.

"Yes I am tell him I'll be a moment" She replied continuing to apply a decent amount of make-up to hide the pale skin that was starting to show. She was feeling desperately ill and tired and just wanted Steve to come whisk her away somewhere nice and romantic, where they could both cuddle up together and forget about all their worries but like that was going to happen, the way she had treated him over the past few days has probably warned him off her which is not what she wanted. So with a huff and grumble made her way back into the office to try and get this dreaded meeting over with.

"Ready then" She asked trying to be a chirpy as possible but when she found Eva perched on his highnesses legs she immediately became even more annoyed as there would be no way her and Steve could cuddle up like that.

"Yeah chelle sorry just be a minute"

"Stuff it I'll wait outside"

"Ohh what's her problem" She heard Eva chime as she walked out the factory keeping as calm and mellow as possible, she found Steve wondering between the café and streetcars and having no idea what she was doing basically ran straight over to him.

"I love you so so much babe"

"Hey I love you too" He said wrapping his hand around to the back of her head, rubbing soothing patterns into her hair.

"Don't do anything tonight; I got something I need to talk to you about"

"Yeah sure sure babe"

"Michelle this side of Christmas would be nice" Rob called to her from his jet black car.

"Right I'll see you later then, call me" She said leaving Steve standing there slightly confused at what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have come now" Michelle said standing with Rob going over the last minute checks while they waited in the hired office for Sid to arrive. If she was honest she was feeling incredibly weak and tired, her legs felt like jelly all the time now and the fact she was wearing 6 inch heels didn't help much and her tiny little tube skirt that only seemed to go over her bum also didn't help as she was sure she was putting on extra weight around her thighs, which in all trueness she could well be doing but it wasn't a nice feeling also there was the constant feeling of sickness in the pit of her stomach, so really she could do without today altogether

"Why"

"Because it's too important to screw up"

"Well let's not screw up then" Rob said placing a gently arm around her waist, which she was not entirely happy about just as Sid walked in.

"Welcome Sid" He said in Robs usually big booming voice with always seemed to disperse itself more when in front of potential she had noticed over the past few months.

"And hello to you too Rob"

"Thanks for giving us a second chance" Michelle said as Sid went and took a seat at the nearby desk.

"Thank the Robstar I'm not usually the one for giving people second chances"

"Ahh yeah well we're glad you could make it all the same" She said stepping back so Rib could lead the talk from now on, which thankfully he did for the best part of an hour until Sid started to get distracted and fidgety in his seat.

"So if you're happy with our spring/summer collection maybe we could talk deadlines and delivery schedules"

"Wow wow to fast, I'm getting thirsty here"

"Oh em Rob maybe you could go get us some water"

"Water, you've got to be joking I was more thinking I'll go buy us whatever passes as decent plonk here and then you can talk deadlines and then we can go for a slap-up meal and you can talk some more and then we can go to my private club a get absaultly leathered now how does that sound" He asked moving closer and closer towards Michelle until he had managed to wrap his whole arm around her and was gently pulling her into a hug.

"Em"

"Smashing, now I suggest you to go get you're drinking boots on and I'll meet you downstairs in the bar while I tell some porkies to the wife" He said walking out leaving Michelle and Rob to discuss their plans further.

"I'm not going" She said after a moment or two of an awkward silence.

"Why not"

"Because I'm going to be sick any second now" she said making a desperate dash for the toilet just to be sick again. Could she actually go through with this whole pregnancy thing again, would Steve be there for her through-out, everything was just such a mess in her life now. Ryan and drugs and Tracy- oh Tracy, she was pretty sure the more that she thought about her, the more it made her physically sick, stringing alone her baby Ryan how dare she. All this was just messing with her head big time and it was starting to show, something needed to be done but what.

**Sorry only just realised now that the lines I put in on word to separate different sections haven't shown up but don't worry that's all hopefully sorted now. Don't really know where to give with this story so if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me if not I might just finish it off next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle was just calmly lying in the hotel bed in the room she had paid for tonight as Rob had said no way would he be driving after going out with Sid. She had been sick now for the fourth time that day and it really wasn't a nice feeling, plus there were these new found feelings for Steve, it was almost as if she needed him all the time, just to be by her side and hold her no matter how much she moaned at him. Just as she decided to try and settle down for the night as there was no point in staying up she heard muffled voices outside and then the familiar voice of Steve shouting her name everywhere.

"Babe what the 'ell are you doing" She asked opening her door to see what all the commotion was

"There you are I was so worried about you" Steve said tightly wrapping his arms around her

"Why"

"Cause you wouldn't answer your phone so I got Eva to phone Rob and he said you'd bugered off somewhere to be sick and when you didn't answer your phone I was thinking the worst"

"So Eva just came with you for the ride"

"Well she wanted to see Rob too"

"He should be in that room I think, now you coming in or we just standing out her all day babe"

"Inside I guess"

"So do you eh have to take Eva back tonight" She asked planting the gentlest of kisses all around his face as they sat on the bed together

"Well I should"

"But the train connections are amazing, every hour infact and this is a king sized bed the companies paid for"

"Well when you put it like that I suppose I could call her a cab" Steve said pushing Michelle down softly onto the bed, before attacking her with kisses like a dog marking his territory, Steve was marking what was rightly his and it gave her a nice sense of security, a thing she has barely had in her life.

"Baby I've missed you so much today" She mumbled into his hair as he continued to kiss his way around her body.

"Missed you too but we got all night together now, so we can do whatever we want"

"Sleep while you hold me the whole time"

"That could be possible"

"Good, I've really missed our cuddles" She said moving her head allowing Steve better access to the sensitive places on her neck.

"Yeah you know, I have too" He replied before attacking the new found flesh on her neck with kisses as the door went and they both heard Rob demanding access from the outside.

"Rob what the hell is it"

"I need to speak to you"

"What can it not wait till tomorrow"

"No I cannot"

"Well it going to have too I'm busy"

"Michelle"

"Just get him to go Steve, I can't deal with him right now"

"Rob just go" Steve shouted back at him, before turning his attention back to the women he loved, who had snuggled her way into him

"What's wrong baby" She heard him ask and took a few deep breathes before replying

"I'm pregnant"

**Right so that's it don't know whether to continue or not please let me know….. Thanks**


End file.
